User blog:Trulyrandom/Heresy AT
Hi guys, just wondering if we could make an AT where Horus won his heresy and the Emperor was killed and now humanity is (largely) subservient to the Chaos Gods and the remaining pure humans are being hunted down. perhaps the Necron pylons were more intact than in the normal 40k universe and there is a small part of realspace somewhere in the galaxy. Trulyrandom 16:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The Plot M31 014.M31 The Siege of Terra: Hours lays siege to Earth at the head of all 9 traitor Legions. Though the defenders battle valiantly, they are outmatched and out manned. After a 54 day siege, Horus learns that the Space Wolves and Dark Angels are nearly ready to relive the defenders, with the Ultramarines not far behind. He makes a desperate gamble, he lowers his void shields, tempting the Emperor to meet him in person. The Emperor teleports aboard the Battle Barge, and after seeing the death of Sanguineus, attacks Horus. The following battle sees the Emperor defeated and in jail and Horus triumphant, declaring himself the new Emperor of Mankind, stating that "Death would be too good for you, father, your punishment must be much more severe for not acsepting the glory of the Dark Gods". 014.M31 Fate of the Primarch: Horus: After his triumph over his father, Horus is rewarded by the Dark Gods by becoming a Deamon Primarch. 014.M31 The Siege relived: The Space Wolves and Dark Angels Legions appear weeks before expected above Terra. They launch a blistering attack upon the Traitors, who are caught by surprise. They extract their ground forces, including Dorn and a good portion of the Legio Custodes, as well as The Sigulite's newly formed Inquisition and any Adeptus Mechanicus allies, before retreating to the defensive line of the Ultramarines. 014.M31 Retreat: The Chaos forces push the Loyalists back from Terra, hounding them towards the Galactic North. The Loyalists are unable to hold ground as the ordinary humans rush the Hours' banner to be on the winning side. 015.M31 Fate of the Primarch: Mortarion: After his restless attacks on the Resistances lines, Nurgle rewards Mortarion with Deamnhood. 015.M31 Fate of the Primarch: Lion El'Jhonson: The Lion returns to Caliban, intent on shoring up his Homeworld's defences. When he arrives, however, his fleet is fired upon and he is forced to retreat. After some investigation, the Lion finds out that his best friend Luther, who he had sent to act a steward over the world, as betrayed him and fallen into the service or the Dark Gods. The Dark Angels fall upon their homeworld with a vengeance, and in their fury fail to see the damage they have wrought. As the Lion battles his friend Luther in the Dark Angels Fortress Monastary, the planet it's self begins to crack apart. As Luther understands the error of his ways, the planet cracks apart and the Dark Gods send a warp storm to take away the Fallen and scatter them across the Galaxy. The Dark Angles take the only part of their world to survive, the part with the Fortress Monastary which simply becomes known as The Rock, and vow leave the rest of Caliban for all eternity. The Lion is nowhere to be seen. 016.M31 The Mechanicus' Revelation: The Adeptus Mechanicus took a blow to their belief when they were forced to abandon Mars. Despite the fact that it was the only logical option, they cannot understand why the Machine God abandoned them in their hour of need. One of their number suggests that the Oshmaish abandoned them because they weren't creating new technology. His ideas are met by fierce resistance by the older members, but his fiery oratory grips many of the younger minds. 016.M31 Infighting in the Mechanicus: The theological debate of the Mechanicus turns violent, the fight between the old and new Mechanicus consuming the organization. Soon all of the Loyalists forces are no longer able to resupply. The Loyalists lines are pushed back even further. 083.M31 The New Mechanicus: The fight between the old and new Mechanicus is won, and the new Mechanicus prevails. They immediately make their first priority the resupply of the Loyalist forces. 083.M31 Lines Stabilized: After the Mechanicus starts to resupply the Loyalists with ammunition and tanks again, the Loyalists are able to stabilise and stop the tide of traitors. They currently hold most of Segmentum Obscurus. Unspecified date.M31 The Fallen: Those Dark Angels who were stationed on Calaban reappear, scattered across time and space by the tides of the Warp. The Dark Angels vow to hunt the Fallen down and make them repent, one by one if need be. 563.M31 Titian's Return: Saturn's moon, Titan, reappears in realspace. The Grey Knights, discerning that Hours won, decide to reactivate the Warp Nexus and move their entire world via a cabal of Navigators. Unspecified date.M31 The Inner Circle: As new Dark Angels are inducted into their ranks, those who witnessed the betrayal at Caliban decide not to tell their younger brothers about the Fallen. They form the Inner Circle to keep their secrete. Unspecified date.M31 Humanities Psychic Potential: The numbers of humans who are born as Psykers starts to rise, but goes unnoticed by the warring human race. 600.M31 Horus' Push: After a decade of preparing, Horus launches a blistering assault upon the Loyalists. Their lines are once again pushed back. 763.M31 Return of the Grey Knights: The Grey Knights reappear above Fernis, much to the surprise of the planets inhabitants. They only just avoiding being blown out of the sky by a furious Russ, who demands an explanation. They are put into service, supporting the Space Marine Legions against any Deamonic threat. Unspecified date.M31 The Codexes: Roboute Guiliman, the de-facto leader of the Resistance, proposes several Codexes as a way of making their armed forces harder to corrupt. It is initially resisted by several other Primarch, but they all conform in the end. Unknown date.M31 The Deathwatch: Created from several of the Loyal Marines of the Trator Legions, the Deathwatch were made as the Goverments special black-opps unit. They are drawn from marines from all the different Chapters, and would undertake the most dangerous missions that there were. 814.M31 A Wave of Chaos: a massive rift, starting at the Deamon World of Terra, starts to engulf the Galaxy. It is expected to reach Loyalists lines in a few hundred years. 814-816.M31 The Solution: The Emperor, imprisoned on Terra, decides to contact Vulkan, telling him about both the Wave and giving him the schematics for a device that will allow him to channel a portion of his power into them and keep back the assault. M32 103.M32 The Safe Zone: As the wave slams into the Loyalist's lines, it stops, unable to pass the wall of the Emperor's power. Only a few hundred worlds are saved, including Fenris and Cadia, which becomes known as the Safe Zone. Unknown date.M32 Chaos Reveled: The Grey Knights, under increasing pressure from the Primarch, reveal the full extent of Chaos to them. They finally realise the true extent of the threat that is arrayed against them. Unspecified date.M32 A Religion is Formed: A group of people start to believe the Emperor is a God, and start to go the New Devices, believing that he can hear their prayers can be heard. 236.M32 Psychic Manifestation: Humanity rising number of Psykers has come to the attention of both the Imperium and the Resistance. Horus decides to kill off most of them, knowing that if humanity becomes a Psychic race then they will become more aware of the true nature of the Dark Gods. The Resistance is torn apart by the decision, as well as the newly formed Ecclesiarchy, who cannot decide whether or not Psykers are messengers of the Emperor or sacks of flesh to be possessed by Deamons. The government states that it will take no action against Psykers. 237.M32 Fate of the Primarch: Leman Russ, Vulkan and Corax: Leman Russ, Vulkan and Corax decide to leave the Safe Zone and try and free their father. They are last seen leaving with only there Bodyguards and a Capital-class ship. 268.M32 Mechanicus Break Through: The Adeptus Mechanicus officially declares that they are 20% more technological developed than from when they were reformed. To Celebrate the decide to make a new device for each of Resistance originations. 300-313.M32 The First Great Push: Guilliman launches a devistating military campaign against the Imperium, into the area towards the Galatic South of their empire. The Imperium is taken off guard by the sudden attack, as the area was designed to launch attacks into the Resistance, not defend from it. Their saving grace is the fact that Perturabo was resupplying there with his Legion, and they are able to stave off the Resistance long enough for the Imperium to launch a counter attack. The Resistance is pushed back. *'312.M32 Fate of the Primarch: Alpharius Omegon': In the most crucial battle of the war, Guilliman learns of the whereabouts of the secrete Alpha Legion base that is supposedly housing their illustrious Primarch. Knowing that it could be a ruse, Guilliman decides to attack regardless, viewing the prize being worth the risk. He forms a quick strike force, consisting of only the Veterans of his and several Ultramarine successor Chapters and launches a quick attack on the Alpha Legion base. Guilliman's change in tactics takes Alpharius by surprise, but none the less he is prepared for the Ultramarines when they arrive. Alpharius is slain by Guilliman, but the Alpha Legion does not flounder like the Ultramarines expect them to, far from it. They instead carry on attacking the Ultramarines, harrying them back to their extraction point until their casualties are almost total. Alpharius' death has been subject to much scepticism over the years, as a Primarch-like being that closely resembles Alpharius has been sighted over the intervening millennia. 318-328.M32 Horus' First Crusade: In retaliation to Guilliman's campaign, Horus orders a counter-crusade into Resistance territory. He appoints his first Captain Ezekyle Abaddon, who later became known as Abaddon the Despoiler for his actions in the Crusade, to be the overall military commander. This is met with passive resistance by the Deamon Primarchs, who each believe that it should be one of them, not an Astartes, who should command the Crusade. Abaddon proves to be brutally effective, however, and gains the begrudged respect of the Primarchs and their Legion's. Abaddon decides to attack the Northern Galatic Border of the Imperium, from the area that was known as the Eye of Terror, as it had the most stable Warp Storm. He attacks the Resistance in a blistering assault that takes them completely off-guard. The Imperium is only stopped when the Traitors reach Fenris, where the combined might of both the Space Wolves and Grey Knights Fortress Monastaries stop the invasion dead. A determined counter-attack by the Resistance breaks up the Traitors, who then proceed to retreat from Resistance territory. ' 584.M32 Home for Ulthwé': When the Warp Storm engulfed the Galaxy, the Craftworld of Ulthwé was set free from it's orbit around the Eye of Terror, and had to fight off near constant attacks from the forces of Chaos. Their powerful Farseers detect a spot where there is no warp-rift, and steer their craft that way. When they arrive they find heavily fortified Human worlds, and prepare for one final battle. Instead they receive a transition asking for them to join them in their safe-zone. Thankful, the call out to other Craftworlds, telling them of the sanctuary. Political Tensions are raised. ' 592.M32 The Ecclesiarchy Split': The debates in the Ecclesiarchy get even more heated with the arrival of the Eldar, until they split in open violence between the Pro- and Anti-government factions. 592.M32 Fate of the Primarch: Roboute Guiliman: Roboute Guiliman is almost assassinated by ten heavily augmented Anti-government assassins. He survives, but has to be hooked up to a life support machine to stop his body succumbing to a potent poison. The Ecclesiarchy is branded as terrorists 703.M32 Fate of the Primarch: Jaghatai Khan: The Eldar give their human allies limited access to the Webway, for research purposes. However, the Dark Eldar disable the wards placed over the area and attack. They are beaten back by the White Scars, but Jaghatai Khan gives chase, and is never heard from again. M33 000.M33 Fate of the Primarch: Rognal Dorn: Rognal Dorn meats his end to the hands of Chaos. His remains are recovered and placed aboard the Phlanax. His death at the begining of the melinium is seen as a bad omen for many. 469.M33 Technological Developments: The Technological developments of the Adeptus Mechanicus have lead to many of the Govermental and Military procedures to become outdated. A purge of the system, lead by Guilliman himself, updates their procedures to cope with the more modern Technology. To help with the shifting times a new Ordo Minoris is set up to help with keeping protocols up to date, the Ordo Politicus, and the Ordo Minitum's role was broadened so that not only would it monitor the Resistances Military forces but also keep them moving with the times. ca. 700.M33 Living Standards: The Technological advancements of the Mechanicus finally reach the civilian market, and standards of living are raised. M34 384.M34 Psychic Humanity: Almost half of all the human race is Psychic, and the ordinary human brain has evolved to deal with the increased stress of Psychic powers. They also live longer, though are not as long lived as their Eldar allies, who decide to start guiding them in how to contain their Psychic powers. Space Marine Gene Seed and organization is forced to be remade to deal with the influx of Psychic recruits. 384.M34 Codex Astartes Beta: Guiliman, seeing the route that humanity is taking, decides to re-write the Codex to better use the influx of psykic recruits. This is know as the Codex Astartes Beta. 968.M34 A New Race: Though a Warp rift engulfs most of the Galaxy, areas are set free for lengths of time. In one of these areas a new race, the Tau, becomes sentient. They start to war among themselves. M35 063.M35 Horus the Dictator: Horus starts to become more and more oppressive, and is seen taking great joy in violently suppressing his rivals with his Sons of Horus, named by the fearful populace as "The Black Legion" after their new colour of Black with Gold Trim 099.M35 The Cypher Rebellion: One of the Fallen, the infamous Cypher, uses Horus' new-found oppressiveness to his advantage. While his overall objective was obscure, his rebels cause untold damage. Mostly human, Cypher uses the teaching of the Ecclesiarchy to help with his rebellion, and his forces are greatly underestimated by the Chaos Marines. Many Imperial forces are diverted to deal with the threat. 127.M35 The Ethereals: The warring Tau races are united by a new group, called the Ethereals. The young race's technological advancements exceed any expectations. Soon they are able to travel through space, and settle on many new worlds. 168.M35 The Fifth Great Push: With more and more Imperial forces being drawn into Cypher's Rebellion, Guilliman orders the Resistances forces to push the Traitor forces back. They take many worlds to the Glactic South and West, but are stopped by the combined force of the Iron Warriors and Death Guard Legions. ca. 170-.M35 Legions Fractured: The 9 Trator Legions start to break into Warbands for numerous reasons, with the only Legion to retain almost all of it's members being the Black Legion. The Deamon-Primarch initially seek to move against these upstarts, but Horus forbade them. New seeds of distrust are sown between the surviving Primarch. 618.M35 The Strangers: Three strangers appear before the Tau Ethereals, stating that they needed to move before they are engulfed by the Warp Rift. The Ethereals are refused at first, but quickly head their warning when one of their outer Sept worlds is swallowed and the populace start to push for it. Using Technology provided by the strangers, the entire Tau race departs into the unknown, lead by the Strangers. 872.M35 End of the Cypher Rebelions: Despite his success, Cypher's rebellion was doomed to failure. As he infiltrates the Imperial Palace to assassinate Horus, the Alpha Legion finally learn of his plans and warn him. He sends Abaddon to kill the Fallen Angel. Though he and his companions fight well, they are defeated, and Abaddon delivers his head on a platter to Horus. That fact has been disputed, as continued sightings of the Fallen Angel have caused a veil of scepticism to fall on what really happened that day. M36 ca. 100.M36 A Man Named Goge Vandire: The Ecclesiarchy continues it's violent war against themselves, causing untold damage. Near the beginning of M36 a man named Goge Vandire, a high ranking government official, takes command of both the warring factions, and uses them to further his own status. This causes massive damage to the Resistance, and the lines look like they may be pushed back. 101.M36 Discovering the Sisterhood: Goge Vandire discovers a sect of all female warriors who call themselves the Daughters of the Emperor. Vandire convinces them of his divinity, and they become his most loyal warriors in the coming conflict. 106.M36 The Dark Push: The Eighth Great Push, or the Dark Push as it would be come to be known, was a catastrophe. Despite the massive amounts of money, troops and resources being poured into the campaign, the waning in the Warp Rift was actually a trap set by Horus so that he could soften them up for the coming crusade, and continued Ecclesiarchal wars meant that they had to divert many solders last-minute to suppress the riots and fights. Luckily the commander of the Push, the Chapter Master of the Astral Knights Chapter, saw what Horus intended and ordered a retreat, while covering it by sending his Chapter and all of it's attached Resistance Army Regiments in a desperate attack on the enemies positions. Their sacrifice allowed the Resistances forces, which would be desperately needed in the coming years, to safely retreat. 106.M36 The Age of Apostasy: Guilliman starts to personally research the increased Ecclesiarchal activity, and finds out about Vandire's treachery. He launches an aggressive campaign against the Ecclesiarchy, but Vandire is not so easily beaten. He plays his Trump card, the Brides of the Emperor. The war turns into a bloody stalemate. 139.M36 Horus' Fivteenth Crusade: Unaware of the anarchy that reigns over the Resistance, Horus orders another Crusade against the Resistance. In a break from tradition, he puts Longar and Argon in joint control of the Crusade in Abaddons stead. They arrive in the Resistance territory and find that the battle has begun without them. The promptly attack, and a three way war erupts between them. 142.M36 Arrival of the Tau: The Tau appear in Resistance territory, and are welcomed in with open arms after Guiliman is persuaded in a long conversation with the Strangers to take them in. Their new Technology and Tactics swing the war in favor of the Resistance. *'142.M36 Guilliman's Second Assassionation Attempt': While in conference with the three Strangers, Guilliman is attacked by a small army of Assassins, who had infiltrated the room and sealed it from outside access. By the time the doors are opened again, the army is dead, and Guilliman and the Strangers are back to talking buisness again. Vandire Defeated: Vandire's reign of terror final comes to an end, and much of the Ecclesiarchy is destroyed as well, though most of the survivors are of the Anti-government group. Ethereals Reveled: Due to human analysis of Ethereals, they find that they use their diamond-shaped forehead ridge to control the Tau. They refuse to remove them, until the government decrees that they must. At that point they take any sympathizers to their cause and flee to Horus, who gladly accepts them. Horus the Tyrant: Horus starts to launch violent culls of the Imperiums populance, even going so far as to extend them to other Warbands. The Imperium is heald together by fear of Horus and the Black Legion. New Humans: The Resistance humans are now entirely formed of Psykers, many of them powerful. Though not as powerful or long-lived as Eldar, they far outstrip their Imperial counterparts. Codex Astartes Primus: With Humanity now fully formed of Psykers, Guiliman re-writes the Codex again, to use the now-entirely Psykic Astartes to their full. A New Hope: It is the dawn of the 42nd Millennium and the Resistance is poised to strike out at the Imperium again, but there are a number of problems that may see it falter. Synopsis of other races: The Orks are being Orks, The Necrons are generally being a nuisance as well, and the Dark Eldar are in a sort of unofficial non-hostile agreement with the Resistance, seeing that they are required for their survival, but are very willing to break it as well. The Tryanids are a bit of a conundrum, they are really affecting the Imperium, but the Resistance has also been his as well, and their crusade may not be able to deal with them and tackle Horus. Legions: Loyal: *Blood Angels *Dark Angels *Imperial Fists *Iron Hands *Raven Guard *Salamanders *Ultramarines *Space Wolves *White Scars Tratior: *Alpha Legion *Death Guard *Emperor's Children *Iron Warriors *Night Lords *Sons of Hours: Nicknamed the Black Legion *Thousand Sons *Word Bearers *World Eaters *Chaos' Angels (Trator Dark Angels) Rules: #No Space Marines/Primarchs/Character pages may be made until the main factions pages are made. #Any ideas that you make may be religated or changed by moi, if it dosen't fit into the timeline (as a sort of moderator). Category:Blog posts